Maldita Maldición
by M.E. Nightteare
Summary: Esa será su maldición, su castigo... ¿Extorsión o verdad?
1. El sueño, la pesadilla, la maldición

Maldita Maldición.

Capítulo I: El sueño, la pesadilla, la maldición.

_A lo lejos se veía el avanzar a paso lento, cansado y calmado, la figura de un joven muchacho, la neblina no dejaba ver el rostro de éste. Ya había cruzado las barricadas que rodeaban aquel enorme palacio. Atravesaba el jardín delantero y conforme avanzaban sus pasos, los presentes en éstos hacían largas reverencias en signo de respeto. La niebla se dispersaba y alejaba del muchacho que comenzaba a ascender por la escalera de piedra, de seguro mármol; con hermosos detalles tallados a mano. Su rostro era el de un muchacho pasado los dieciocho años, de hermosas y finas facciones: ojos profundamente dorados contrastados por el blanco platinado que poseía el largo y de sedosa apariencia su cabello, tenía en el rostro ciertos rasgos que lo hacían característico, único. Sus párpados eran delineados por un color fucsia al igual que las dos franjas que enmarcaban su rostro y muñecas, y de color violeta, lo más notable en su perfecto rostro, una luna creciente en medio de su frente. _

_En lo alto de la escalera se distinguían dos figuras, una considerablemente mas baja que la otra, parecían esperarlo. Continuó subiendo y la pequeña figura corrió a su encuentro, con su aspecto de color verde y enormes ojos amarillos que brillaban a causa de la emoción. _

_-¡Amo! -gritó. _

_El muchacho sólo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada para continuar subiendo donde se encontró con la segunda figura. Una mujer; de joven y fresco rostro, no cabe destacar lo bella que era. En su frente estaba la misma marca que llevaba en la suya propia el muchacho. Debían de tener algún parentesco. La mujer se acercó a él con ligero caminar dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa acompañada de un abrazo, el cual, él no correspondió. Tan sólo se quedó ahí de pie esperando a que el contacto se rompiera. _

_-Mi querido Sesshoumaru, hijo ya comenzaba a preocuparme. Tardaste mucho esta vez -habló la mujer con la sonrisa aún en su delicado rostro. El muchacho no parecía estar emocionado, no demostraba alguna expresión en particular. _

_-Ya regresé… madre. _

_-¡Amo Sesshoumaru! -aquél youkai de pequeño tamaño y aspecto de rana dedicó una mirada de pies a cabeza al recién llegado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales escondió cubriéndose los ojos con la manga de su kimono marrón-. Que gusto verle, Amo Bonito. _

_-Uhm… Jaken -pronunció. _

_-Cuéntame hijo¿cómo te fue en el viaje? -volvió a hablar la mujer, madre de aquél joven taiyoukai. En ese momento los tres individuos se adentraban al palacio, en donde Sesshoumaru, era el príncipe. _

_El muchacho gruñó. _

_-Encontré a mi padre, se negó a entregarme las espadas -agregó frunciendo el ceño. _

_-Oh pequeño… lo siento, así es tu padre desde que se involucró con esa humana -esta vez ella frunció el ceño y Sesshoumaru volvió a gruñir ante la última palabra mencionada-. No estés triste cariño, ya veras que las cosas mejorarán para ti. Además, eres dueño ahora de este castillo y las tierras que lo rodean. Eres el señor de las tierras del Oeste. _

_-¿De qué me sirve todo eso si no tengo suficiente poder? -argumentó tomando asiento frente a su madre en la gran mesa que de a poco iba llenándose de alimentos servidos por los empleados que asistían el palacio. _

_-Pero hijo, no necesitarás aquel poder, ya que todos con tan sólo escuchar tu nombre, y el título que lo acompaña temerán, piénsalo. Como sea… no nos preocupemos de eso ahora, sino de tu estancia y que la disfrutes, yo cooperaré con que ello se cumpla hijo mío, de que sea placentera -Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja incrédulo al igual que el demonio rana sentado a su lado. _

_El olor de los alimentos recién preparados llenaron las cavidades nasales del taiyoukai. Aquél delicioso olor le era tan familiar que encendía sus papilas gustativas, tenía hambre; era cierto. No se había detenido a comer en días para arribar lo mas pronto a sus tierras. Estaba dispuesto a devorar todo aquello que colocaran a su alcance. Su madre lo veía con una amplia sonrisa ¿cuánto lo amaba? Demasiado. Ante la mirada de ésta, se sintió abochornado. _

_Finalizada la cena, la cual llamaremos festín debido a la cantidad de platillos que hubo, ninguno igual al otro; madre, hijo y sirviente se quedaron hablando. La mujer insistía en llamarlo con esos ridículos y vergonzosos apodos. _Así son las madres, _pensó. Le disgustaban un poco, pues ya no era un niño, pero no diría nada, se trataba de su madre, y no quería lastimarla; aunque no expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos, la apreciaba. _

_-Bueno querido hijo, como te había prometido, sobre tu estancia en el palacio… quise hacértela mas placentera, para eso te voy a presentar a alguien… -Sesshoumaru rodó los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano-. Tráiganla. _

_Por una de las puertas de fondo entró una youkai vistiendo un sobrio kimono. Sesshoumaru jugaba con uno de los palillos de comer sin prestarle atención a la escena. Jaken abría los ojos arqueando una ceja. La youkai intentaba traer algo o alguien al salón que se negaba ejerciendo fuerza. De pronto apareció otro monstruo, un joven de cabellos erizados que de un movimiento sacó al acto a alguien que seguía resistiéndose, pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se entregó dócilmente. Al juzgar por lo que llevaba puesto se trataba de una mujer. Un hermoso kimono de fina seda, color cielo y bordados en azul marino unos cuantos peces, de igual color era el obi. Llevaba el rostro gacho, Sesshoumaru sintió olor a sal en el ambiente y alzó la vista a verla para luego ver como su madre se encaminaba hacia ella. La taiyoukai tomó el rostro de la joven con una mano, ella apretó los ojos intentando no soltar más lágrimas (de miedo). Los dos youkai y Jaken se retiraron a petición de la Señora del Oeste, sólo quedaron en la habitación la joven, el taiyoukai… y su madre; esta última apretó mas su mano sobre el rostro de la joven, sus garras casi comenzaban a incrustarse en su blanca piel, ella lanzó un grito. _

_-Mira Sesshoumaru¿a que esta no está linda? Es una buena joven, anda hijo… tómala. Abre los ojos mocosa -acotó dirigiéndole la última frase en un susurro a la _víctima_, ésta apenas entreabrió los ojos, dirigiendo la vista al fondo, donde el muchacho de cabellos platinados se encontraba; éste a su vez había puesto sus ojos en los brillantes de color miel que la muchacha poseía. De seguro brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que intentaba retener-. ¿Qué dices hijo mío? Sé que la disfrutarás. _

_Sesshoumaru se incorporó. _

_-Quizás tengas razón madre y deba tomar lo que me ofreces. Está bien, la cogeré… Creo que me hace falta algo de… -¿Acción?... calló. Al no concluir su frase pensó que mejor salía de ahí, le dirigió una fría mirada a la joven que era retenida por la youkai. Antes de dejar el comedor escuchó la respuesta de felicidad de su querida madre que hacía todo eso con las mejores intenciones. Para ser verdad, en esta ocasión había despertado el instinto de Sesshoumaru, llevaba todos sus sentidos abiertos, sentía que perdería la cordura. Él era un príncipe, dueño de las tierras que mucho pisaban en este momento, podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera… pero también, era un adolescente, y la sangre le hervía… no podían culparlo por la sensación de necesidad que corría a través de él alborotándole las hormonas. Enloquecería… y bien, si alguien se le entregaba… perfecto. Para é. _

_-Excelente hijo mío… haré que la envíen a tu habitación -la joven se estremeció por dentro-. Espero que lo complazcas como se debe… -volvió a estremecerse ante la mirada de la madre del taiyoukai-. Ha llegado de un largo viaje y esto de seguro lo relajará. _

_Ella asintió y la mujer llamó a la youkai que la había traído. _

_-Prepárenla, escondan ese asqueroso aroma. _

_-Sí mi señora -la sirvienta cogió del brazo a la muchacha y se la llevó de ahí. _

_Sesshoumaru había salido a sus jardines, respiraba agitadamente y necesitaba aire fresco. Tomó asiento bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Sesshoumaru era tan sólo un muchacho, era joven… por lo que era común que se le encendiera el instinto de vez en cuando y que no pudiera controlarlo, no tenía práctica aún en ello. Comenzó a sentirse mas calmado, la brisa le daba en el rostro sacudiendo sus cabellos que acariciaban su rostro con suaves caricias. Había llegado a su palacio pasado el medio día y en ese momento ya había comenzado a oscurecer, el tiempo había transcurrido rápido. Levantó la vista y notó como la luz de las velas iluminaban una habitación en la segunda planta del castillo. _

_En aquella habitación, sentada frente a un enorme espejo con tres youkai trabajando en ella, se encontraba la joven; estaba siendo preparada para entrar al lecho del príncipe. Una de las youkai pintaba su rostro, enmarcando en un delicado delineado sus hermosos ojos. La otra arreglaba el oscuro cabello tomándolo en una alta coleta, la cual era amarrada por una cinta color crema. La tercera youkai le quitó el kimono con el cual se había presentado para meterla en una tinaja, donde: cuidando de no arruinar el maquillaje y el peinado, la refregaron con afán. Su ama y señora les había ordenado quitarle su característico aroma, el cual era aún perceptible a corta distancia, inclusive debido al gran tiempo que ésta había pasado cerca de la población youkai, los cuales le habían impregnado el hedor. _

_Luego de bañarla, la secaron bien y le colocaron un hermoso kimono blanco, digno de una doncella, una princesa, una dama. El kimono de exquisita seda desbordaba los pies de la joven, había una nube bordada con hilo dorado que acaparaba desde la manga derecha hasta la parte media de la espalda, donde al mismo tiempo un enorme perro surcaba el anterior bordado, con pose majestuosa. Estaba ya vestida, una de las youkai retocó sus mejillas con polvo carmín dándole un agradable aspecto mientras que la otra la "bañaba" en un suave perfume de vainilla. _

_-¿Quién lo diría? Te ves de verdad hermosa -habló la tercera youkai que añadió una pequeña peineta de marfil en el cabello de la muchacha-. Incluso puedo llegar a pensar que deslumbraras al joven príncipe -ella se limitó a sonreírle fingidamente. _

_En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, sin esperar respuesta la mujer taiyoukai se adentró en la habitación. _

_-Perfecto, estás lista -dijo-. Vamos. _

_Antes de ser sacada de ese cuarto, la joven dio un último vistazo a esas tres mujeres demonio que cuidaron todo ese tiempo de ella. Ya había anochecido, la madre de Sesshoumaru la dirigía a la habitación de su primogénito. Había esculturas y pinturas en el trayecto, hermosas por cierto, fino arte de seguro. De pronto se detuvieron, ahí estaban frente a la habitación del taiyoukai. La señora del Oeste podía oler los nervios que traicionaban a la muchacha, que por cierto, lucía de diecisiete años de edad. Antes de golpear la puerta de madera tallada, la mujer habló. _

_-Debes sentirte honrada, pasarás la noche con mi querido hijo. No cualquiera tiene el gusto -como si eso pudiera calmarla. Llamó con tres golpes en la puerta. Se escuchó un suave: "Pasa". Ante esto, la madre entreabrió la puerta y asomó el rostro-. Pequeño, aquí traigo lo prometido. Que disfrutes tus buenas noches -empujó bruscamente a la joven dentro de la habitación de su hijo para luego cerrar la puerta tras su espalda. _

_Dentro de su cuarto, el taiyoukai permanecía recostado en su amplio futón que lucía del doble de ancho que uno normal. Ahí estaba, tendido de costado observando algunos cuantos pergaminos, vestido con una ligera yukata color gris perla, al terminar de revisar los amarillentos papeles se incorporó dirigiéndole una fría mirada a quién estaba supuesta a acompañarlo durante la noche. _

_-Acércate -ordenó. La vio acercarse unos cuantos pasos quedando a unos metros de él. Había olor a sal en el cuarto. _

_Sesshoumaru alisó su largo cabello con una mano y caminó a ella. Dio una vuelta a su alrededor… deteniéndose justo frente a su espalda y con un dedo, deshizo nudo el obi que ceñía la vestimenta a su cuerpo, se sintió estremecer por dentro cuando notó la respiración del muchacho justo en su cuello. Inhaló. Se embriagó de ese aroma silvestre, esa esencia de vainilla, pero distinguió el olor de varios hombres en su cuerpo; no era pura. Gruñó molesto. Volvió a caminar colocándose frente a ella. Vio su delicado y frágil cuerpo, cubierto por todas esas ropas. Emitió un segundo gruñido de exasperación y observó su rostro, posó sus ojos ambarinos en los de la muchacha y llevó ambas manos a sus hombros, los cuales contorneó para despojarla del finísimo kimono que cayó al piso. Esta vez sonrió con malicia. Ella estaba ahí indefensa… y aún más encima… desnuda. Con otro movimiento, le soltó el cabello color ébano que la cubrió hasta la cintura. Sesshoumaru comenzó a acercarse furtivamente a ella, la cual retrocedía temblando; se vio limitada al ser detenida por la pared, estaba acorralada. Sus emociones la traicionaron y se largó a llorar, el olor a sal comenzó a picarle la nariz, pero estaba tan próximo a ella que ya no se detendría, ya era tarde… sus instintos tomaban control sobre cada uno de sus músculos. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le lamió la mejilla suavemente; sus manos comenzaron a explorar el bien formado cuerpo de la joven que seguía temblando. Los minutos avanzaron y junto a estos los lamidos y caricias que se volvían cada vez mas agresivos, llenos de necesidad, Llegó el momento, en el que ella, ya no dio mas, no resistía mas… lo detuvo colocando ambas manos en el desnudo pecho del taiyoukai y con lágrimas lo vio a los ojos para expresar: _

_-P-por favor… n-no continúe, joven príncipe. No me haga daño -¿Daño?-. Por favor… no a mí, que tan sólo soy una humana cualquiera… -¿Humana¿Había oído bien? Era cierto. El sudor comenzaba a disipar el perfume dejando ese asqueroso olor humano, que ahora detestaba. _

_-Humana… -Sesshoumaru la soltó de inmediato, se encaminó hacia el futón, pero se detuvo a recoger las ropas de la muchacha; se las lanzó-. Sal de aquí. ¡Ahora! -gritó enfadado, sus ojos se tornaban escarlata intermitentemente, intentaba controlarse. Con las ropas en brazo no espero otro segundo y salió de ahí corriendo. El joven príncipe se tumbó en su lecho apretando los puños. ¿Por qué su madre no le mencionó nada de eso? Que decepción. _

_La joven corrió a través de los corredores del palacio sin saber a donde se dirigía, no llevaba puesto el kimono, tan sólo el hadajuban, que era casi translúcido bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba débilmente por las ventanas. _

_Sesshoumaru continuaba sobre su futón, maldición… una humana en su palacio, era inconcebible. Detestaba a aquellos seres asquerosamente repugnantes y débiles, no se quedaría así, la sacaría de inmediato del castillo. Se colocó de pie y acomodó su yukata, al salir de su habitación observó nuevamente el kimono en el suelo, volvió a cogerlo y continuó caminando siguiendo el rastro de sal que la joven había dejado. Atravesó los pasillos observando la luna, le gustaba, lo calmaba. El aroma se volvía mas fastidioso y su camino se vio interrumpido por una puerta, era su castillo, podía entrar donde quisiera y cruzó el umbral. Aquel salón era como un balcón, frente al ventanal estaba ella, la humana, pudo ver su cuerpo bajo la casi imperceptible tela que en ese momento la cubría. En cuento ella notó la presencia del joven príncipe corrió a la armadura que tenía a un costado para desenvainar la espada, la irguió amenazadoramente contra el youkai. Ella temblaba. El rió autosuficientemente. _

_-No se acerque, se lo advierto señor… -articuló con voz entrecortada. Hizo caso omiso a su amenaza. No le quedó otra opción y esta vez empuñó la espada contra su propio pecho. Sesshoumaru no se sintió para nada intimidado y continuó a paso lento-. Por favor… -volvió a rogar. _

_-Ja¿piensas atacarme, herirme...¿Matarme? Qué patéticos son ustedes los humanos, tan débiles que no contribuyen en nada a este mundo. Sólo causan más problemas de los planeados. Por mi… acabaría con todos ustedes, mal nacidos. _

_-Usted dice eso ahora, pero a futuro, será condenado, obligado a convivir con aquellos seres que ahora tanto detesta. No se dará cuenta cuando estará rodeado de ellos, no será sólo uno, no, serán varios, hasta quizás… tenga que depender de uno, vivirá por y para uno… ya lo verá. Será su propia maldición, su castigo -eso lo hizo enfurecer, nadie le hablaba así. Eso jamás, además, él no denigraría su sangre mezclándose con basura… como lo son los humanos. Se iba a lanzar sobre ella para matarla, pero se le adelantó, ella ya había atravesado su propio cuerpo con la espada. El olor a sangre llegó a su sentido del olfato. La sustancia escarlata teñía la prenda y formaba un charco en el suelo-. Se acordará señor… le aseguro que así será… -con una débil sonrisa lo vio por última vez. Su corazón al igual que su respiración se detuvo. _

_-Que patéticos -frunció una ceja y arrugó la nariz. Tenía aún el kimono bajo su brazo, lo lanzó sobre el cuerpo de ella para cubrir la asquerosa escena-... son los humanos… -que desagradable, olor a sangre mezclada con esencia de humano-. Humanos… -dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. _


	2. Trayecto a casa, ella

Capítulo II: Trayecto a casa. Ella.

Sesshoumaru despertó exaltado bajo la sombra de un árbol en medio del bosque, abrió los ojos de golpe e incorporando su torso se encontró con los grandes ojos de la pequeña Rin que era regañada por aquel verde demonio-sapo.

-¿Señor Sesshoumaru? -preguntó la niña con aire de preocupación.

-Chiquilla tonta, despertaste a mi amo. Amo bonito… ¿Cómo sigue?

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Silencio -pidió. Había tenido un mal sueño¿pero…¿Por qué justo ahora soñaba con ese repulsivo recuerdo que había ocurrido hace muchos años? Sintió un ligero ardor en sus mejillas al recordar aquello que estuvo a punto de suceder. Lo habían engañado. Confundió aquel hedor a humano pensando que provenía de las antiguas ocasiones en las que había sido tomada, es decir… que si ella no hubiese hablado habría cumplido con su cometido habiéndose acostado con ese espécimen. Un dolor en la cabeza se apoderó de él y volvió a recostarse en el tronco-. Estoy bien…

-¡Amo bonito! Que alegría -Rin se alegró de igual modo.

-Rin irá por agua para el señor Sesshoumaru.

-Acompáñala Jaken -ordenó con los ojos cerrados.

El demonio verde corrió tras la pequeña humana. ¿Humana? Así era, Rin era humana. Sesshoumaru recordó su sueño, recordó esa _maldición_, lo que la joven le había dicho era cierto. Pero él era un príncipe youkai, dueño de enormes territorios… jamás se relacionaría con humanos. ¿Y entonces¿Qué hacía Rin ahí con él? Aquella pequeña salvada por el poder de Tenseiga… si él le permitía permaneces a su lado era por reciprocidad, por lo ocurrido aquella vez; donde ella había mostrado preocupación por estado en el que el bruto de Inuyasha, su medio hermano lo había dejado. Y bueno, Rin estaba sola y por su propia cuenta decidió seguirlo. Optó por olvidarse de todo aquello momentáneamente.

Se encontraba ahí, en ese estado nuevamente herido. Hace unos días atrás cuando cruzaban el territorio noreste del país, muy lejos de sus tierras; los tres viajeros se vieron rodeados por un grupo de diez demonios y cinco humanos que habían unido fuerzas, extraña alianza. De un sólo movimiento, con el látigo de veneno proveniente de sus garras, Sesshoumaru derribó a unos cuantos que habían osado atacarlo. En aquel momento su orgullo y excesiva confianza lo traicionaron en un arrebato de ira, una cuchilla se incrustó en su pecho atravesando su armadura, la herida además de grande fue profunda. Rin gritó asustada y el demonio que lo había herido rió de una forma grotesca. El taiyoukai sintió como se vencía y por un momento perdió el equilibrio.

_-El arma tiene veneno, una poderosa solución, una mezcla con veneno de humano y youkai¿sientes que corre por tus venas? Así será día tras día… te consumirá cada gramo de energía, de a poco hasta el día en que no vuelvas a despertar… -habló._

Sesshoumaru le dio un gruñido y de un certero golpe lo decapitó, momentos después en el suelo yacían quince cadáveres y continuó su camino, fue ahí cuando comenzó a sentir cansancio y decidió recostarse en el tronco de árbol, nadie lo cuestionaba por lo que no debía expresar explicación alguna. Llevaban tres días en ese lugar, la pequeña Rin jugaba felizmente entre los montones de hojas caídas ignorando la situación. Jaken discutía a cada momento con ella, pero lo disfrutaba. Como el youkai le había dicho: su energía disminuía. Durante aquellos días se había despojado de su dañada armadura y notó que la herida se había expandido, pero ya era suficiente, esa misma tarde se puso de pié; llamó a sus dos acompañantes pues ya era hora de continuar con su viaje, esta vez de regreso al palacio, sus tierras.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, Rin se alegra muchísimo de que ya se sienta bien, Rin siempre supo que algo así no podría derrotarlo -comentó la jovencita que cabalgaba sobre el lomo de Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru no respondió, así era él. Pero en su mente comenzó a pesarle aquello que ella había expresado.

Un día después atravesaban una extensa pradera, era otoño por tal motivo no eran flores las que adornaban los caminos, mas bien un manto de matices cobrizos y marrones cubrían todo a su alrededor, pocas eran las hojas que quedaban suspendidas de los árboles esperando ser removidas por alguna fresca brisa de la tarde, las mismas que revolvían los cabellos del taiyoukai y la pequeña Rin.

Poco a poco conforme continuaban con su camino anochecía. Los cielos se volvían anaranjados escondiendo al sol para dar paso a la luna y sus fieles compañeras. Nuevamente un agudo cansancio tomó posesión de su cuerpo, el veneno continuaba en sus venas¿cómo era posible que lo haya afectado de tal modo? Era irónico, ya que él podía utilizar técnicas que implicaban el uso de pociones tóxicas, y estas mismas lo limitaban ahora… maldita sea.

-Señor Sesshoumaru¿a dónde nos dirigimos? -se atrevió a preguntar la pequeña.

-A casa -no comprendió bien, pero Jaken abrió los ojos con asombro y felicidad-. Suficiente por hoy, pasaremos la noche aquí.

-¡Sí!

La muchacha bajó del dragón de dos cabezas y se acercó al demonio verde que con ayuda de su extraño báculo encendía una fogata. Como siempre, el inuyoukai encontraba resguardo en el tronco de un frondoso árbol, respiraba casi imperceptiblemente entrecortado, recostó ligeramente su rostro hacia el costado derecho, sobre su hombro cubierto por la estola; alzó la vista hacia su fiel sirviente sentado frente a las llamas, movió sus ojos en dirección a la humana que acercaba las manos a las últimas para ganar calor. Ambos se encontraron con la mirada y ella se levantó para caminar hacia él, la siguió visualmente hasta que la tuvo enfrente.

-¿Puedo sentarme a su lado amo? -asintió. Ella tomó asiento.

"_Vivirá por y para uno;_

_No será sólo uno."_

-Son muy hermosas las estrellas -la vio mirando el cielo y la imitó-. He escuchado, que al morir, cada uno de nosotros se convierte en una de ellas. Esperó que cuando llegue el momento del amo Sesshoumaru, su estrella quede muy cerca de la mía, ya que yo dejaré este mundo primero; Rin esperará al amo con un lugar cerca de ella para él, Rin no quiere separarse nunca de usted, señor Sesshoumaru… -¿Por qué se pone a hablar tantas idioteces? Es tan sólo una niña. Se volvió a verla y la encontró sonriéndole.

-Tonterías Rin, preocúpate por sobrevivir, no pienses en la muerte.

-¡Sí! -volvió a sonreír, no la entendía-. Que descanse amo, buenas noches -y fue a acomodarse con Ah-Un.

La fogata proporcionada por Jaken ardió durante toda la noche, el demonio-rana aprovechando que Rin dormía se acercó al taiyoukai para hablar con éste; permanecía con los ojos cerrados¿estaría dormido? Jaken tragó saliva.

-¿Amo bonito? -se frotó las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Qué quieres? -en ningún momento abrió sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Cómo sigue su herida? -no hubo respuesta-. ¿Se siente bien?

-Estoy bien Jaken, deja de fastidiar.

-P-pero…

-Me estás contradiciendo… vete a dormir -expresó fríamente como de costumbre, un resignado Jaken no tuvo mas opción.

Aunque Sesshoumaru solía dormir cada noche en las que acampaban, esta vez prefirió mantenerse alerta: se quedó despierto recordando nuevamente aquel sueño o pesadilla; trató deque llegaran a su mente las imágenes del rostro de aquella joven… de la cual ni su nombre conoció. Si… era de tez clara y ojos color miel, larga cabellera azabache, le era familiar. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía gran parecido con Rin, el mismo color de cabello, una piel blanca, los ojos… no, los de la pequeña eran más oscuros y demostraban enorme dicha. ¿Qué era la felicidad¿La conocía?

Volvió a reflexionar. Rin era humana y ya en varias ocasiones la había salvado de una muerte segura, con lo que se podía deducir que le importaba, puesto que de no ser así, la hubiese abandonado ante cualquiera, o; en cualquier aldea de las miles que han atravesado durante sus viajes sin rumbo definido. Pero… él no la retenía a la fuerza, ella sabía que podía regresar junto a los de su especie, él se lo había dicho ya: _Has lo que gustes._ Ella feliz emprendió camino a su lado. Ahora, de que detestaba a los humanos era cierto, pero Rin era Rin, era tan pequeña que no sería capaz de dañarlo y ni siquiera pensarlo. No se preocupaba. Aunque… ella crecería y las cosas podían cambiar.

-Necedades… -murmuró alzando la vista al cielo cubierto por aquel manto estrellado, en ella encontraba tranquilidad. Sumido en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

El viento silbaba pasada la media noche, una fría brisa recorría los espacios vacíos a su alcance, el taiyoukai se aferró entre sueños a su estola, no logró moverla¿qué rayos? Entreabrió los ojos, su aguda vista comenzaba a fallar y no pudo distinguir con detalles, llevó su única mano al obstáculo y sintió una fuente de calor temblando ante la traidora noche. Rin. El príncipe la levantó con ligereza y la acercó mas a él para así taparla junto a si mismo con la abrigadora prenda de aspecto esponjoso. La pequeña al sentirse confortada se acomodó casi sobre su pecho, él no se inmutó y volvió a dormirse, ahora podían descansar lo que restaba de noche.

Cuando los primeros rayos del la luz aparecieron colándose a través de las nubes fue Sesshoumaru el primero en despertar, abriendo con delicadeza sus dorados ojos observó todo lo que su campo de visión le permitía, se sentía pesado y no quiso girar el rostro para ver el resto y menos quería moverse, pero debía. Cerca de ahí había un río, se separó de Rin suavemente, acto seguido se incorporó.

Quería asearse a si mismo, por lo que dejando a sus acompañantes seguir durmiendo emprendió caminata hacia el origen de donde provenía aquel líquido insípido e incoloro.

Descubrió su torso soltando las prendas que lo cubrían, estas colgaron hacia el suelo prendidas de su cintura, se acercó al pequeño estanque que se formaba a la orilla. Aún permaneciendo de pié pudo ver su cansado semblante reflejado en el agua cristalina, frunció en ceño y se agachó sin ánimo alguno. Se llevó a la boca un poco de agua fresca, repitió aquel acto cerca de siete veces cada vez con mayor desesperación; sumergió su mano por octava vez, el líquido obtenido lo utilizó para despertar su rostro del letargo, hizo esto mismo tres o cuatro veces, las gotas cristalinas cubrían y recorrían su cara, algunas terminaban con su dicha al resbalar por su mentón volviendo a caer al estanque, mientras que otras probaban mejor destino bajando por su fino cuello y contornear su bien formado pecho.

Se observó la herida, ahí permanecía enrojecida. No había indicios se mejora alguna, no era una de esas que de un día para otro cicatrizaban dejando tan sólo una marca en su lugar; sin duda ésta le traería problemas. Lavó con cuidado la herida con la misma agua fresca, ésta le provocó un ligero escalofrió y entrecerró un ojo en acto reflejo o como mueca de reproche.

Bueno, ya era hora de continuar, regresó al improvisado campamento y se encontró, para variar a Jaken discutiendo con Rin que ya se encontraba sentada sobre Ah-Un.

-Amo Sesshoumaru, buenos días -lo saludó su sirviente, el taiyoukai tan sólo lo miró y se acercó a su _mascota_ tomando las riendas y así dirigirlo.

-Sigamos adelante. Cerca de aquí hay una aldea, nos detendremos para que consigas algo de alimento Rin.

-¡Gracias amo! -sonrió feliz para tararear una alegre melodía moviendo sus piernas al compás de esta, al dragón no parecía molestarle.

Durante el camino Rin no paró de hablar, Jaken la fastidiaba diciéndole cualquier cosa que llegara a ofenderla. Ella al contrario, sonreía y aceptaba todos aquellos disparates como los de: _humana tonta_, _hueles mal_,_ apestas a humanos, eres débil y molesta, ojala llegue pronto tu hora para así ser yo el único que permanezca al lado del…_ Frase inconclusa¿por qué? Una piedra voló para impactarle en la cabeza, sus comentarios ya habían sobrepasado el límite.

-Jaken, ya basta -gruñó sin detenerse.

-Si amo bonito…

-Rin sabe que morirá algún día, pero hasta que eso ocurra, Rin acompañará al señor Sesshoumaru siempre -y regalándole una nueva sonrisa continuó tarareando aquella canción.

La muerte. Los humanos son tan vulnerables a ella, al igual que los youkai de bajo rango. Sesshoumaru no había pensado jamás en algo así¿cuándo llegaría su hora¿Cuánto había vivido ya¿Lo suficiente? Tenía más de doscientos años, y aparentaba la edad de un muchacho entre veinte y veinticinco…

Continuaba sujeto a las riendas de Ah-Un para evitar caer cuando perdiera el equilibrio. Al parecer ninguno de sus seguidores se había percatado de lo debilitado que se encontraba, era mejor así. Tras una hora y media de caminata se lograba divisar humo a lo lejos, estaban cerca; tan sólo sería una visita rápida, Rin tomaría algo de comer y continuarían el trayecto al Palacio del Oeste, sería primera vez que la pequeña humana recorrería los pasillos de aquel castillo. Humanos en su castillo. Se evitó el recordar su pasado.


	3. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones:**

¡Hola!

Aquí me encuentro escribiéndoles unas pequeñas notar para permitirles seguir leyendo, por su puesto antes de subir el próximo capítulo (en el cual estoy trabajando).

**Primero que nada:**

Este fanfic: _Maldita Maldición_, es la primera parte de una secuela, la cual tengo pensado escribir luego de terminar éste, jaja.

**¿Sesshoumaru x Rin?**

No. En esta primera parte de la historia tenemos a Rin de pequeñita, por lo que no habrá ningún tipo de relación entre ellos, mas que el cariño padre e hija¡pero no se desesperen! El Sessh x Rin vendrá en la secuela. Si son pacientes, esperaran, prometo no defraudarlos ToT

¿Por qué no puse a Rin de adolescente en esta primera parte?

Miren… lo pensé, pero eso hubiera arruinado mi idea del:

"_Quizás… tenga que depender de uno, vivirá por y para uno"_

¡Jaja! Si… esas palabras le pesarán (como leí en un review)

Ahora;

**¿Qué adelantos les puedo dar de esta primera parte de la historia?**

Bueno, sin spoilear demasiado:

El Sesshou-gumi llegará a la aldea y ahí conocerán a alguien.

**¿Sesshoumaru se muere? oO**

Uhm… si… no mentira, no le pasa nada xD está bien débil no mas. Se repondrá :D

**¿Y qué adelantos de la segunda parte?**

La persona a la que conocieron en la aldea estará nuevamente presente y Rin será adolescente.

¡Bien! Eso era todo :3

Así que, ahora es todo cuento suyo, ustedes decidirán si quieren continuar leyendo los capítulos que algún día publicaré. Pero si no leen éste, es decir si se lo saltan, quizás no entiendan la secuela, si es que la leen claro

**¡Revisando los Reviews con yo!**

Hola (de nuevo), bienvenidos a mi nueva sección. ¡RE-VI-SE-MOS!

**erikas las gemelas:** no… no es una Rin del pasado, fue una cualquiera xD… ya descubriremos eso mas adelante, no se apresuren AwA Gracias por leer!

**espero kiu lumi: **que bueno que pienses que es una buena idea w… se me ocurrió mirando la tv xD. Si es cierto, que no se venga a quejar después (aunque creo que si lo hará… o ya lo hace). Si está débil… pero tranquila¡tranquilos todos! Que no cunda el pánico… se repondrá, que beio el :3 Espero que sigas leyendo TwT soy un fracaso A ti te gusto cuando la acuna, bueeee a mi me encanta cuando se va a "bañar" en el río, estaba inspirada en esa parte xDUu

**yuriynm: **Yuu-chan! Gracias por leer siempre mis tonteras de ratos de ocio, oie síguele a tus FF ps… me tienes esperando (io wal te hago esperar) pero no te desquites!! TT. Weno… sigue leyéndome no mas ;3 que weno que te haia gustado:D y si, se pone mejor

**Therasmus: **me alegro muuuucho de que te haya gustado :D y si, actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda! Sigue leyendo 3

**eXa-anime: **¿escribo bien¿escribo bien? Gracias se le tira encima uuh!! yay! Gracias por leerme, sigue haciéndolo si te gustó el fanfic ;3… y un te imagines que le ocurrirá, así matas la emoción xD na mentira… solo digo que si te imagina los que le ocurre, y no será así como lo escriba quizás te desilusiones u.u pero en fin… me alegro de que te haya gustado y hayas seguido los dos capítulos :3 me hace feliz. Intento actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda por cierto x3

**¬: **Ana Karen D'Gackt! Gracias!!! Gracias por leer mi wea xD y si te gusto oO o fue sarcasmo… en fin como sea, se pone bueno, si yo creo lo mismo AoA…. si y ya voy a ir, no desesperes :3

Y bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y los veo en los siguientes capítulos.

Adiós!

_M. E. Nightteare._


	4. Estadía a tiempo indefinido

Capítulo III: Estadía a tiempo indefinido.

-U-un… ¡Un monstruo! ¡Se acerca un demonio! ¡Huyan! -gritó a todo pulmón un aldeano al encontrarse cara a cara con Sesshoumaru y su grupo. De inmediato se oyó el repique de la campana de alerta por todo el lugar.

El taiyoukai había dado el primer paso dentro de la aldea cuando aquel sujeto gritó. Niños, ancianos, mujeres, lo que fuese: todos salieron arrancando sin si quiera ver de quien se trataba, tan sólo hicieron caso al: _Un demonio, huyan_. Rin observó sobre Ah-Un confundida. Si no intentaban atacarlo no tendrían problemas, su amo no era tan malo como todos creían, eso pensaba ella que había pasado ya bastante tiempo a su lado. Jaken reía sujetando su báculo, el inuyoukai continuó caminando.

"_Todos con tan sólo escuchar tu nombre, _

_y el título que lo acompaña temerán"_

-Ni siquiera han oído mi nombre, tonterías -pensó-. Rin.

-Si amo -la niña bajó del dragón don destreza sabiendo a que se refería Sesshoumaru. Ahora de ella dependía lo que quisiera comer.

El príncipe se quedó de pie junto a Ah-Un y su sirviente, observando como la pequeña humana recorría los puestos desolados de aquello vendedores que huyeron despavoridos. Hace algún tiempo la habían acusado de ladrona al coger un pez de un río que no pertenecía a nadie, y bueno… no era que ahora quisiera vengarse, pero al no tener dinero se veía obligada a coger algunas frutas u otros alimentos que estaban a su alcance, mientras escogía Jaken se percató de algo.

-Amo…

-Silencio Jaken.

-P-pero amito… -insistió observándolo.

-Ya basta -sentenció con la mirada.

Rin volvía a su lado con los brazos cargados de comida, la cual de un momento a otro fue a dar contra el piso debido a la gran impresión que se llevó. Una piedra… no, no fue a dar contra Jaken, esta vez, quien la recibió… fue Sesshoumaru… ¿¡Qué!?

-¡Fuera de aquí demonio! -gritó una voz enfurecida-. Lárgate, fuera -casi entre sollozos.

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru! -exclamó la pequeña corriendo aproximándose más a su lado. El taiyoukai se volvió a ver a su agresor, un humano, una mujer, con el kimono a medio poner enseñando el pecho recubierto en vendajes, probablemente había sido herida en alguna batalla.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? Miserable humana -habló agitadamente mientras su colmillos parecían sobresalir de sus labios.

-No permitiré… que vuelvas y ataques a esta gente con tu grupo de bestias como lo hicieron conmigo -un momento… lo estaba ¿confundiendo?

-¿Qué cosas dices? -expresó Jaken irguiendo su báculo.

-No te hagas él que no recuerdas…

-Amo Sesshoumaru, creo que piensa que usted es alguien más…

-Una niña, no puedo permitirte que devores a aquella criatura inocente -Rin arqueó las cejas ocultándose tras el demonio de cabello platinados aferrándose a su pierna.

-No hables estupideces… ¿Qué es eso de que te ataqué? -preguntó esta vez enseñando sus garras dispuesto a matarla… nadie, nadie lo golpeaba y salía sin rasguños.

-Desgraciado… hablo de esto -y rasgando algunas vendas enseñó la herida que tenía en el costado inferior derecho del pecho-. ¿Ahora recuerdas maldito infeliz? Te vuelvo a repetir, sal de aquí, no queremos problemas.

-Amo… amo bonito -Jaken se espantó.

-¡Silencio! ¿Qué rayos quieres?

-O-oye -se oyó nuevamente la voz de la desconocida humana, parecía preocupada esta vez-. Estás sangrando… -su tono de voz era diferente. Sesshoumaru observó la tela de su vestimenta impregnarse de aquel color escarlata, retiró la prenda y dejó al descubierto aquella herida, igual a la de la joven que prácticamente lo había estado desafiando-. Tú, ¿tú también? -Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos impresionado.

El viento sopló estrepitosamente.

-Confundes a mi amo, humana, el gran Sesshoumaru derrotó a aquel grupo de infames luego de ser herido, deberías estar agradecida -habló el renacuajo-. Eso quería decirle amo bonito, que estaba sangrando.

-Ya lo sabía -mintió-. Vámonos de aquí.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿está bien? -preguntó la pequeña.

-Sí -dio media vuelta y Rin cogió las cosas del suelo y montó al dragón.

-¡Espera! -él sólo giró el rostro-. Si acabaste con ellos, ¿eres de los buenos entonces?

-Sólo los eliminé porque osaron atacarme y no me permitían el paso.

-¿Y la herida? -volvió a hablar-. ¿Hace cuanto la tienes?

-Eso no te importa… -comenzó a andar casi arrastrando los pies.

-Puedo darte la cura… tengo la cura para esa mezcla de veneno.

-¿Qué dices? Habla humana -ordenó Jaken. Se aproximó a ellos.

-Bueno… al igual que tú -dirigiéndose a Sesshoumaru-. Fui herida por la misma banda que te atacó, supongo. El veneno que me inyectaron era una mezcla de toxinas hechas por humanos mas las de origen youkai; estuve mal pero no me quedé de brazos cruzados, y tras varios intentos encontré el antídoto. Ahora sólo espero a que cicatrice bien. Por eso, puedo prepararlo para ti…

-No necesito ayuda de humanos -fue en ese momento que Rin lo cogió por la manga de su fina vestimenta. Se volvió a observarla, ¿sal?

-Señor Sesshoumaru… yo sé que usted, que usted es alguien muy fuerte, pero no quiero que nada le ocurra. Señor Sesshoumaru, si se encuentra tan afectado a causa de aquel veneno que recorre sus venas hace ya mas de cuatro días, por favor, acepte su ayuda… Rin no quiere verlo mal, porque Rin quiere permanecer al lado del señor Sesshoumaru siempre -la pequeña se aferró firmemente al brazo de su protector ocultando el rostro. Jaken se cruzó de brazos y él se preguntaba, ¿qué debía hacer?

-Cuatro días, eso es mucho… para este momento el veneno debe estar localizado en cada parte de tu cuerpo, aunque al ser youkai logres soportarlo un poco mas que un humano, pero de seguro ya has de haber notado algunos efectos -olfato, visión, equilibrio, de a poco comenzaban a fallarle, cómo sería… que ni siquiera pudo anticipar el ataque de aquella humana-. Te recomiendo hacerle caso a la pequeña, por favor… coge mi ayuda como muestra de disculpa y agradecimiento… de verdad no debí golpearte. Prometo que te recuperaras y volverás a ser el de antes -hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -Rin alzó el rostro a verlo y volvió a abrazarlo.

-No mucho, sólo necesitarás paciencia. En mi casa les explicaré el resto, ¿vamos? -la pequeña no dudó y dispuso a seguirle, Rin tenía ese presentimiento de que todo saldría bien; el taiyoukai, el dragón y el sirviente venían algunos pasos mas atrás.

-Gracias por querer ayudar a mi amo.

-¿Amo? -pareció confundida, pero ella no tardó en contarle la historia dejándole las cosas un poco mas claras-. Ya veo, tienes suerte pequeña.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminata llegaron a una modesta estancia. La casa de la muchacha parecía distanciada del resto del pueblito; teniendo en frente una pronunciada colina con algunos cuantos árboles ya desnudos, el costado y parte trasera del lugar permanecían cercados denotando el límite de la aldea. Rin parecía maravillada, por un momento quiso dejarse guiar por sus pies hacía la extensa vegetación que cubría aquella pradera, donde aquellos montones de hojas caídas de seguro le proporcionarían horas de diversión. En cuanto al demonio verde, no creía que pisaría aquel lugar, teniendo de todo en el palacio de su amo, mientras que el último mencionado veía todo con esa indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

-Aquí estamos, en mi casa… acogedora, entremos ya -y así ella lo hizo, nadie parecía imitarla. Asomó el rostro tras la cortina que cubría la entrada-. ¿Ocurre algo?

La pequeña observó a su señor con incredulidad y sin volver a pensarlo se adentró para volver a salir y empujar al príncipe de las tierras del oeste al interior mientras reía contentísima, él tan sólo le dedicó una mueca de desagrado.

Ya adentro se encontraron con una habitación compacta, en el centro de esta había una mesa baja y al fondo un pequeño corredor que daba camino a tres nuevas entradas. La desconocida tomó asiento junto al resto, pero por supuesto, Sesshoumaru prefirió mantener distancia por lo que se acomodó contra una pared.

-Discúlpeme, pero desconozco su nombre, mas bien, todos lo hacemos…

-¡Tienes razón! Lo siento, mi nombre es Misao -sonrió calidamente, pero aún avergonzada de cómo había reaccionado.

-Yo soy Rin y éste es el señor Jaken, y mi amo… el seño Sesshoumaru -agregó indicando al correspondiente.

-Niña entrometida… -bufó el demonio rana-

-Jaken…

-S-si amito… -tragó saliva y miró de reojo a la pequeña niña humana que sonrió arqueando las cejas.

-Lamento mucho lo de hace rato, no fue mi intención pero la verdad desde que fui herida he desconfiado de todos, pienso que ahora gracias a ti podré estar tranquila, a cambio ya sabes, prometo ayudarte.

-¡Oye! Dirígete a mi amo con respeto -gritó parándose sobre la mesa y amenazándola con su bastón de dos cabezas.

-Señor Jaken, tranquilícese. Señorita Misao…

-Dime.

-¿Cómo fue que la hirieron? -Sesshoumaru prestó atención.

-En esta aldea carecemos de muchas necesidades básicas, por eso hace un tiempo decidí hacerme cargo de aquella en las que poseo algo de experiencia.

-¿Cómo la medicina?

-Exacto Rin. En mi familia han habido grandes médicos, y de mi padre aprendí todos o la mayoría de lo que hoy soy capaz. Gran parte del tiempo llega gente solicitando cualquier tipo de asistencia, y como pago recibo alimentos y telas, cosas de ese tipo. En fin, volviendo a tu pregunta: eso ocurrió hace unas dos semanas, ese mismo día había salido por raíces con propiedades curativas y fue ahí donde me encontré con estos sujetos. Me dijeron que avisara aquí en la aldea sobre su llegada y que para ese entonces les tuviéramos preparadas tres carretas con todo tipo de cosas de cierto valor, claro que me negué; y ahí me lastimaron, se excusaron advirtiendo que mi herida era sólo una muestra de lo que harían al llegar al pueblo, después me liberaron. Fue por eso que al llegar tú, pensé que eran aquellos individuos cumpliendo su palabra.

-¡Señorita Misao! Es usted muy valiente.

-A-ah… gracias, y a todo esto con respecto al antídoto… no poseo los ingredientes requeridos además de uno, por eso, si me permites… hoy quisiera limpiar tu herida.

-No necesito nada de eso.

-¡No seas terco! Hazme caso, sé lo que ocurrirá, por lo que pasarás, los efectos secundarios y todo eso -exclamó sobresaltada-. Aunque… no estoy segura que ocurran en ti… -lo último tan sólo lo dijo en un murmullo. Pero el youkai a pesar de su sentido de la audición que poco a poco se volvía deficiente logró oír.

-Mi amo jamás pasaría por algo como así de esos efectos secundarios de los que hablas -le gritó Jaken como respondiendo por Sesshoumaru.

-Mañana bien temprano saldré por lo que necesito -lo ignoró-, luego de ver la herida te recomiendo dormir todo lo posible, no querrás gastar mas energía de la que perderás, porque eso ocurrirá.

-¿Puedo acompañarla? -Rin lucía emocionada, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar verla con confusión. ¿Su humana relacionándose con humanos?

-Claro que sí, sólo deberás estar despierta.

-¡Sí! -gritó feliz ante la positiva respuesta, no se contuvo y abrazó con fuerza al demonio verde.

-S-suéltame, ayuda… ¡Amo Sesshoumaru!

Misao se puso de pie. El taiyoukai a su lado la siguió con la mirada, aún no había tenido oportunidad de verla de cerca; ella cogió una especie de vasija extendida en la cual vertió un líquido transparente luego sacó de un viejo mueble gasas y vendas.

-Vamos.

Caminó por el corto pasillo y se introdujo por la entrada derecha. Finalmente esta vez si fue seguida por los tres huéspedes.

-Puedes permanecer aquí el tiempo que gustes. No suelo cederle mi habitación a extraños pero ésta será una excepción. Rin, renacuajo, ustedes puedes dormir en la habitación del frente junto conmigo, ya nos encargaremos de arreglarla.

-Renacuajo -rió sin darse cuenta-, ¿a quién llamas renacuajo? -se cruzó de brazos y Rin no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Me permitirás? -Sesshoumaru la vio fríamente intentando intimidarle pero al no dar resultado rodó los ojos y observó a Rin que nuevamente tenía ese semblante de preocupación, ¿por quién lo tomaba?-. Bien, entonces recuéstate por favor -Misao se acercó al cuerpo de taiyoukai que yacía recostado sobre el futón y contra la pared nuevamente. Con cuidado retiró las ropas que cubrían su pecho y observó la herida, continuaba roja y en sus extremos lucía algo azulado-, ahora sólo voy a limpiarla, mañana quizás pueda cerrarla; esto puede arder.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Rin observando el líquido en el que la joven untaba un paño.

-Ahora resulta que eres alcohólica -gruñó el dueño del báculo.

-No la verdad… esto es sake y no lo bebo, lo utilizo para limpiar y desinfectar -estrujó el paño para quitar el exceso de líquido para llevarlo a la herida. Un gruñido quiso escapar de la barrera que imponían sus labios-. Lo siento -le sonrió, ahí estaban, la tenía cerca y logró verla, esos ojos color miel, apretó el puño-, pero no hay otra forma.

Aquel acto de untar, estrujar y limpiar se repitió unas cuantas veces, y a pesar de que la joven lo hacía con extrema suavidad no podía quitar el hecho de que le ardiera, se trataba de alcohol, era alcohol lo que desinfectaba la herida que hasta ese entonces permanecía abierta. El taiyoukai no pudo reprimir mas aquél gesto de molestia y finalmente dejó escapar ese quejoso gruñido que hace ya bastante rato lo acechaba.

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! -Rin se asustó y llevó las manos a su rostro.

-Tranquila, eso fue todo, eso fue todo… -Misao tomó los vendajes y ayudó al herido a incorporar un poco el pecho para así poder cubrir la injuria con varias capas de vendas que cruzaban todo el alto de su pecho y pasaba por sobre uno de sus hombros-. Ya está -lo volvió a ayudar a colocarse la parte superior de su ropa y volvió a ver sus ojos, eran como los de la mujer en su pasado, eran iguales maldita sea-, descansa ahora.

-Amo bonito, ¿cómo se siente?

-Silencio Jaken. Cállate de una vez.

-¿Ya ves? Vamos, vamos, salgamos y dejémoslo tranquilo para que pueda dormir -dijo sacando a ambos de la habitación-. Cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme -no hubo respuesta como era de esperarse. Estaba sólo en esa habitación que no se asemejaba a ninguna de las que habían en su palacio… no importaba, de verdad quería descansar, aunque sea un poco; y recostándose por completo cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño que no tardó en llegar.


	5. El ingrediente secreto y la cura

Capítulo IV: El ingrediente secreto y la cura.

La fulgurosa luz del sol al amanecer hizo que la pequeña Rin despertase. Feliz, puesto que podría acompañar a la anfitriona en la cacería de hierbas. Misao aún dormía, pero la pequeña estaba tan emocionada que no quiso perder más tiempo y partió a despertarla.

-Rin…

-Vamos señorita Misao, si partimos ahora podrá curar a mi amo más pronto –habló entre murmullos para no despertar ni a Jaken ni al hermoso youkai que dormía (o eso creían) en la habitación del frente.

Antes de salir de la estancia, ambas humanas entraron con suma cautela a dicha habitación para observar como seguía el demonio; increíblemente se encontraba profundamente dormido, como Rin nunca antes le había visto.

-El veneno debe ser muy poderoso, pero Rin está segura de que usted hará lo necesario para ayudar al Señor Sesshoumaru.

Aquella temprana mañana salieron en busca de las hierbas que utilizaría Misao, acompañadas de Ah-Un por precaución a cualquier amenaza que llegara a presentarse. La joven sabía que no encontraría lo que requería dentro de su aldea, por lo que, arriesgándose se ofreció a los peligros que acechaban las proximidades.

Se adentró con la pequeña y el dragón a un extenso bosque con gran variedad de árboles que lucían iguales por aquella temporada otoñal que no pedía permiso para quedarse.

-Señorita Misao, ¿cómo son las hierbas que buscamos? –preguntó Rin observando los alrededores.

-Muy bien, las dos que necesitamos crecen bajo los árboles ya muertos, lo que facilita las cosas un poco. Una de ellas es de un color grisáceo, mientras que la otra tiene un tono medio verde. Sólo la suerte puede ayudarnos en este momento- explicó.

-¡No perdamos tiempo entonces!

La búsqueda comenzó de inmediato, incluso el dragón parecía dispuesto a cooperar. Se adentraron cada vez más en la espesura sin tratar de alejarse demasiado del ingreso que apenas se divisaba de la aldea. Al parecer la pequeña Rin resultó muy hábil y probó un bocado de suerte al encontrar la hierba de color verde bajo un frondoso tallo que probablemente fue un cerezo en sus tiempos. Misao la felicitó y volvió a explicar que estas dos platas servirían para contrarestar el veneno humano y que ya quedaba la mitad del trabajo. Pero, ¿y el veneno youkai? A la pequeña no se le escapaba ninguna. La curandera sólo expreso un minuicioso "todo a su debido tiempo".

En aquel paseo con motivos más profundos que la diversión ambas se conocieron más. Rin contaba con diez años y Misao ya había cumplido los veintitrés. Anteriormente la pequeña le había contado sobre su encuentro con Sesshoumaru pero omitiendo ciertos detalles como que sus padres y hermanos habían sido asesinados por bandidos dejándola a la deriva. Misao comprendió por todo lo que había pasado Rin, ella misma había sufrido algo similar, cuando tenía once años perdió a su madre y al poco tiempo después le siguió su padre, ella era hija única y no tenía más familiares por lo que tuvo que aprender a valerse por si misma. La conversación se alargó amena entre la continua búsqueda de la dichosa hierba que fue encontrada por Ah-Un y también por Misao. Era mejor si había de sobra que luego faltara. Se alzaba el medio día y era momento de regresar a _casa_, a pesar de que ésta fuera legalmente sólo de Misao.

-Bien hecho Rin, hoy has demostrado ser muy audaz.

-¿Usted cree?

-Claro, es más, me has sorprendido.

-Avanzaron por el trecho que se erguía desde la entrada de la aldea hasta la entrada de la casa en que residían. Los habitantes de aquella villa saludaban alegremente a la joven Misao, lo que demostraba lo reconocida que era en aquel lugar.

Un pequeño y fastidiado youkai esperaba ante la cortina que separaba del exterior el interior de la modesta vivienda. Rin corrió a éste y lo abrazó para contárle la experiencia y su hazaña con una de las hierbas para la medicina de su querido amo. Aun así, eso no lo calmó y el pequeño demonio vociferó sobre sus derechos de saber a donde habían ido. Misao le pidió silencio y sin mayor interés se adentró a su habitación en donde se suponía que descansaba el youkai.

No estaba.

-¿A dónde ha ido? –preguntó con cierto deje de fastidio. Se cruzó de brazos y no se dignó a responder-. Anda, dímelo.

-¡Señor Jaken! Coopere por favor, dígame donde está el señor Sesshoumaru –Rin utilizó su estrategia, colocarse al borde de las lágrimas lo cual siempre funcionaba.

-¡Uy mocosa! Ha ido a la colina de enfrente.

-Muchas gracias. Señorita Misao no se preocupe, Rin irá y traerá al señor Sesshoumaru –la aludida sonrió y la pequeña corrió en la dirección indicada. Misao la vio alejarse y se adentró a su casa seguida por el verde renacuajo.

…

-El amo no ingiere alimentos humanos, los detesta –habló sentado en un rincón mientras observaba a la joven preparar algo para comer y servir en tazas individuales algo de té. Colocó todo en la mesa y se dispuso a hacer otra cosa. Jaken no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella comida y en más de una oportunidad se sintió tentado a probar bocado.

-No te atrevas, aún no es hora.

…

-Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿me escucha? ¿Dónde está? –la pequeña no veía algún rastro de su protector, tan sólo se encontró con un descansado Ah-Un sobre un montón de hojas secas-. ¡Señor Sesshoumaru!

-Rin… -­­­la pequeña se sobresaltó y observó a su alrededor. No pudo encontrarlo-. Aquí… -esta vez la pequeña alzó la vista. Ahí se encontraba el youkai, majestuoso sobre aquél desnudo árbol que lo enmarcaba, Rin quedó embriagada.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, se encuentra bien. Que alivio para Rin –la pequeña se llevó ambas manos al pecho lanzando un ligero suspiro.

-¿A dónde habías ido? -¿Estaba preocupado? Tal vez sí, o quizá sólo era curiosidad. Bajó del árbol y tomó asiendo apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de aquel árbol. Rin tomó asiento frente a él p ara volver a contar lo vivido durante la mañana, esta vez parecía más emocionada, eso se debía a que le hablaba al gran Taiyoukai-. Ya veo.

-¿Se siente bien señor Sesshoumaru? –no hubo respuesta. Las vendas que cubrían el pecho del Inuyoukai se habían vuelto a cubrir de sangre-. Por favor regrese… -Sesshoumaru se puso de pié y comenzó a andar.

-Vamos –la pequeña le siguió dichosa.

Al entrar a la casa se encontraron con un inquieto Jaken frente a un tazón de arroz que desde hace un buen rato había querido saborear. Misao desde su puesto, cerca del antiguo mueble preparaba algo, sí, las hierbas.

-Ahora sí –expresó. Sólo Jaken pareció entender y disimuladamente comió-, Rin ahí hay algo para comer, también para ti.

-Gracias –chilló la pequeña. El príncipe tomó asiento también en la mesa, pero a diferencia de sus dos subordinados, no tocó nada de lo que le correspondía-. ¡Está delicioso! ¿No comerá Señor Sesshoumaru?

-Niña tonta.

-Jaken… suficiente.

-Con hambre se come de todo –comentó nuevamente Misao desde su apartado lugar.

Jaken y Rin comieron hasta limpiar el tazón, hasta el pequeño demonio lucía encantado con el alimento que aquella humana les proporcionó. Pudieron haber comido más, pero ninguno se atrevía a pedir la porción del Taiyoukai, que estuvo ahí sentado, cruzado de piernas y un tanto inclinado hacia la derecha apoyándose con su brazo.

-Muchas gracias por el delicioso almuerzo –exclamó Rin.

-Que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado, pequeña.

-Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿me permite salir a jugar? ¡Por favor! No me alejaré, es más, estaré junto a Ah-Un.

-Jaken irá contigo –el aludido iba a replicar pero recibió una de las miradas de su amo que lo partió en dos emocionalmente, resignado, no le quedó otra que salir junto a la niña.

Misao y Sesshoumaru quedaron juntos algunos momentos en la habitación, no intercambiaron palabras ni miradas. El último permaneció en la misma posición, de piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados. Se concentró e intentó sentir el aroma a algo… pero su olfato estaba totalmente bloqueado. Se escuchó un quejoso gruñido, Misao se colocó de pie y dejó lo que estuvo haciendo sobre el viejo mueble que permanecía en una esquina cubierto de polvo. Tal parece que había terminado de hacer lo que Sesshoumaru desconocía. La joven se calzó los pies y se detuvo en la entrada.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –era sólo curiosidad.

-Aquí cerca, no tardo. Iré por algunas cosas –iba a salir, pero como si se le olvidara algo se volteó a él-. Cuando termines deja todo ahí y ve a recostarte un rato, aprovecha de descansar un poco –finalmente salió sonriéndole.

-Ridículo –pensó.

Rin corría por la colina, saltando entre los grandes montones de hojas que había sobre el suelo, Jaken también corría, pero tras la pequeña procurando que nada le sucediera, no quería morir aún. Por otro lado Misao caminó unas cuantas casas y se adentró a una.

-Buenas tardes –dijo ella.

-¡Hola Misao! Justo en este momento iba saliendo a tu casa –sonrió un joven y atractivo muchacho que se quitaba una gran armadura-, hace poco llegué, traje lo que me pediste.

…

Cuando Misao regresó a su casa, no vio –ni escuchó- ni a Rin ni a Jaken discutir como de costumbre. Sesshoumaru tampoco seguía ahí sentado frente a la mesa en la que lo había dejado, Se adentró más aún en la habitación y se encontró con el tazón de arroz sin tocar y la taza de té. Vacía. Al menos sed tenía. La joven dejó junto a su mezcla de hierbas un pequeño paquete. Acto seguido, se adentró a su habitación.

Sesshoumaru estaba recostado, pero no dormido, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, con la vista perdida en la pared del fondo de la habitación. Sus sentidos lo traicionaron, por lo que no notó la presencia de la joven, que no quiso molestarlo, se contuvo a hablarle y con suma calma se acercó a sentarse a su lado. Lo observó detalladamente de reojo: sus amarillos ojos, sus blancos y largos cabellos, su nívea piel y las curiosas marcas que poseía. Sí, era atractivo, pero qué más daba.

-Y… ¿ya tienes el antídoto?

-Ya casi, hoy lo tendré listo. Iré a eso ahora –se incorporó.

-Hazlo aquí –fue eso, ¿una orden o un pedido?

-Bueno.

La joven al rato regresó con el paquete y la anterior preparación, tomando asiento en el mismo lugar. El taiyoukai observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Del pequeño paquete salieron unas bellas flores de color naranjo con pintas negras.

-Con esto prepararé la cura al veneno de youkai –explicó ante el rostro que tenía su acompañante.

-¿Ah?

-Lo que está aquí, lo que hice en la mañana es para el veneno de humanos.

-¿Y cómo una simple flor puede ayudar? –arqueó una ceja.

-Se nota que no conoces el poder de las hierbas medicinales, pero es fácil, no es lo único que utilizaré. Falta otro componente: sangre.

-¿Sangre?

-De humano –se adelantó a la replica del demonio-, tranquilo, yo te prestaré de la mía.

-Hm… ¿y también necesitaste de tu sangre para tu antídoto? –preguntó incrédulo.

-No. Ahí fue diferente, yo soy humana por lo que necesité sangre de youkai –el rostro de Sesshoumaru denotó impresión.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿De quién?

-Que curioso –suspiró-, le pedí a unos exterminadores que me la consiguiesen en alguna de sus misiones lo más antes posible. Hubiese ido yo, pero no podía moverme.

-Te hubiesen comido viva.

En eso llegó Rin con un cansado Jaken, ella parecía estar aún llena de energía para continuar. Su cabello estaba revuelto y entre éste habían algunas hojas que querían seguir jugando negándose a abandonarla.

-Rin.

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! Muchas gracias… me divertí demasiado –el aludido reprimió una sonrisa detrás de una dura mirada.

Misao trabajó durante un par de horas en las dichosas flores que le había entregado el muchacho en la mañana. Consiguió luego de molerlas con determinación una suave pasta color rosado. El príncipe seguía viéndola, Rin y Jaken se le unieron. Ahora sólo faltaba la sangre. Misao cogió el cuchillo con el cual había picado los pétalos y lo presionó con fuerza sobre la palma de su mano, acto seguido, lo deslizó hacia su cuerpo. De inmediato un hilo de líquido carmesí comenzó a brotar, dejándolo caer sobre la pasta que ya había preparado y sin desperdiciar ni una gota. Rin asombrada se cubrió la boca para no gritar. Cuando ya fue suficiente, la joven vendó su mano para luego mezclar ambas preparaciones. Las fundió en una sola y separó en un vaso el jugo que desprendió, lo que quedó fue finalmente una especie de pomada o ungüento.

-Ahora bien, recuéstate –el taiyoukai accedió sin réplica.

Misao le retiró las vendas del pecho, la herida estaba nuevamente abierta, pero no por mucho.

-Rin, tráeme las vendas y los paños, Jaken tu ayúdala, necesito una fuente con agua –era extraño, se sentía incómoda con todos obedeciendo sus órdenes, escucharse así le recordó a su padre en una de las tantas operaciones que en más de alguna vez presenció. En cosa de minutos estaban de vuelta-. Gracias.

Cogió un paño y lo hundió en la fuente con agua. Al retirarlo lo estrujó un poco y lo llevó al pecho del youkai y así limpiar la sangre que había comenzado a secarse sobre el dorso de aquel demonio. Lucía fastidiado, sólo quería que todo terminara pronto. Quería volver a sus tierras, su castillo, hojear entre los tantos pergaminos que deben estar aguardándole. Tratados y acuerdos que cerrar si estimaba convenientes para su reino. Pobre de él… no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaba. Misao sabía lo que venía después de haber ingerido el antídoto, no se atrevió a contarle ya que su testarudez no hubiese permitido todo aquello.

Luego de haber limpiado el pecho y notar la herida en todo su esplendor. La curandera cogió algo del ungüento y lo aplicó por toda la herida, ¡cómo ardió! La mueca en la que enseñó los colmillos dio a entender lo que en ese momento sintió. De verdad estaba débil. Rin no supo que más hacer y en un acto arrebatado, cogió al youkai firmemente de la mano. Misao terminó de aplicar toda la pomada, cubriendo por completo la herida y procedió a vendar nueva y firmemente para colocarle sus ropas. Misao lo observó con la mirada seria, faltaba lo último.

Ella le extendió el vaso.

-Bébelo –Sesshoumaru tragó saliva, dudó… pero no dejó nada.


End file.
